dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Travis Marshall
Travis Marshall A.K.A [[The Doomsday Killer|'The Doomsday Killer']] is a character on Showtime's series' [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]] who committed biblical-themed murders. He worked at the Miami Cultural Center as a Conservator in Papers and Bindings (for paintings, artifacts, etc.) and had studied at the University of Tallahassee, where he earned his Masters Degree in Art History. Description Travis was a tall Caucasian male with black hair and green eyes. Physically, he was very strong, able to lift a woman with ease and even managed to pull Nathan Roberts from one area to another area. Travis dressed conservatively, usually wearing button-down shirts and chinos. Personality Travis was, for the most part, a polite, calm, and collected individual, and his apartment was kept orderly and clean. On the surface, he appeared to be a soft-speaking gentleman. It is revealed that Travis suffered from severe psychological effects, including delusions of grandeur, violent tendencies, and a lack of empathy. He was also a master of manipulation. His delusional mindset forced him to imagine that a man he had killed named Professor James Gellar was still alive. (His mental illness was established in "Ricochet Rabbit.") Furthermore,Travis had periods of amnesia, shown after he killed Trent Casey and Lisa Marshall. Travis killed with a purpose - Ending the World. He did not feel remorse when someone died in the process, as he viewed it as a "sacrifice." His pure focus was on executing God's plan. In his eyes, the End of Days that Travis tried to enact justified his kills. He even manipulated others for his cause, with two of his disciples, Steve Dorsey and his wife, Beth Dorsey, helping him commit a murder. Travis was so far beyond human empathy that he targeted an innocent child. As such, he was the first main antagonist to become a serious threat to Harrison Morgan. Despite his sociopathic tendencies, Travis was not entirely without heart. He did not enjoy watching others suffer and went so far as to release one of his victims as he couldn't bear the thought of killing her after she compassionately begged him to let her go. History of Killer '''Early Life' Travis was the younger of two children, his older sister being Lisa Marshall. At an unspecified time in Travis' childhood, he killed both of his parents by taking control of a steering wheel, thus forcing the vehicle to crash into a tree. The incident was recorded as a car accident, however a psyche evaluation revealed that his doctor felt Travis was the one responsible for their deaths. His older sister, Lisa, became protective of him and, as adults, she enjoyed spending time with him. Psychological Issues Travis had been assigned to Dr'. 'Benjamin Carlson, who handled his psychological care. According to his reports, Travis often had breaks from reality, including violent tendencies since childhood, lack of empathy, and delusions of grandeur. He also wrote that Travis was a master manipulator. There were no signs of parental abuse, so it appeared that Travis was a monster from the start. Travis was given a prescription of Chlorpromazine, which is an anti-psychotic drug, generally used to prevent hallucinations. After the death of his doctor, Travis discontinued treatment. Travis and Professor Gellar Travis attended the University of Tallahassee where he met Professor James Gellar, a teacher in Religious Studies. Gellar was working on a theory based on an Early A.D. Cult known as the Enesserrette. They believed they had found a Code that could trigger the End of Days. Gellar, with a philosophical interest in the subject, took his own private notes and thought that he had deciphered the code. After graduation, Travis became employed at the Miami Cultural Center as a Conservator in Papers and Bindings. In 2008, Travis stole the Sword of John the Revelator, which was blamed on Gellar and cost him his job. Travis then approached his former Professor, claiming that they were the Two Witnesses from Revelation 11. Gellar told Travis that he was delusional. Travis tried to convince Gellar that they were the chosen ones, and stated that neither of them could be harmed. To prove this, he stabbed the Professor with the sword, after which Gellar died from the wound. Travis then hid his body in a freezer beneath the church named Santa Maria de Laredo. Travis shut out the memory, and believed that Professor Gellar was still alive. He began to aid the "Professor" in preparing for the End of Days, which didn't result in a tableau until 2011. When Dexter confronted Travis with the dead body of Gellar, he initially couldn't accept that he had killed him Doomsday Tableaus Please refer to the Main Article for more info. Doomsday Tableaus reference the events which will take place before the return of Christ, according to the Book of Revelation. Travis Marshall enacted each of them in order to bring on the End of Days. Each of these Tableaus took the form of a crime scene in which at least one victim was intended to die. Major Tableaus #The Seven Headed Serpent #The Four Horsemen #The Angel of Death #The Whore of Babylon #The Bowls of Wrath #The Wormwood #The Lake of Fire Minor Tableaus # The Scales of Justice # The Lamb (Dexter's son, Harrison Morgan, is intended to be the final kill.) Modus Operandi * Omar Rivera: The first kill involved capturing a pregnant female snake from a swamp, and taking seven of the baby snakes. The next day, Travis approached Omar at his fruit stand and assaulted him with the Sword of John the Revelator. He dragged his body down a nearby path, where he killed and disemboweled him, replacing his intestines with the baby snakes. Travis sewed up his victim using surgical equipment, and dumped the body offshore, expecting it to wash up within the next day or so to send a message. The message seemed to be the snakes, hidden beneath the sewn stitches of the symbol for "Alpha and Omega." Later, a cryptic number was found within Omar's intestines. * Nathan Roberts: The Second kill was a bit more elaborate. Travis used a ruse to capture Nathan Roberts after which he forced him to beg for forgiveness from God. In preparation for the tableau, four horses were stolen from stables in Miami and mannequin parts were brought to the church. After Nathan was killed, his body was cut up into multiple parts (similar to the Bay Harbor Butcher and the Ice Truck Killer), sewn piece by piece to mannequin parts and then placed on four horses to march into town. The symbol for Alpha and Omega was painted on the horses heads. * Erin Baer: The third victim was a girl who briefly dated Travis. She was placed in a green house, set up hanging on a structure with a trip wire that would activate her death. Once the wire was tripped, her arms were pulled up and her body fell while a spiked collar dug into her neck, killing her. In addition, a nearby cupboard was filled with locusts as a sign of the apocalypse. The symbol for Alpha and Omega was found outside formed by dead fish. * Holly Benson: A fourth victim was intended as the Whore of Babylon. Travis' duty was to brand the mark of Alpha and Omega on the victim while providing his blood for her to drink. Travis had second thoughts, decided to spare her, and released her. Later, she was recaptured and murdered by him and the Dorseys. Victims * Both his parents (killed in a car crash) * Professor James Gellar (stabbed, three years prior) * Omar Rivera (age 41) (disemboweled, snakes sewed inside him) * Nathan Roberts (age 43, cut into pieces) * Lisa Marshall (age 38) * Trent Casey (age 52) (disemboweled, blood drained, right hand cut off) * Holly Benson (age 28) (Travis slashed her throat and then Steve Dorsey stabbed her) * Two unnamed people (ages 72 & 75, likely stabbed) * Unnamed officer (age 40, struck with Sword of John the Revelator) Indirect Victims * Erin Baer (age 30) (set her up be killed; her jugular was slashed when a cop set off a trip wire) * Beth Dorsey (accomplice; gassed by his Wormwood) Attempted Victims *Unnamed woman (attempted to abduct, but failed) *Dexter Morgan (attempted to sacrifice twice) *Harrison Morgan (attempted to sacrifice once) *The entire Miami Metro Homicide Division (attempted to kill with Wormwood). *Sergeant Angel Batista (attempted to sacrifice him. Travis knocked him out and tied him to a bed, threatening to shoot him with a pistol. However, when Travis was alerted of the cops' arrival, he set the room on fire. Batista was saved by Joey Quinn at the last second). Related Pages * End of Days * Enesserrette * Two Witnesses * Book of Revelation * John the Revelator * Doomsday Tableaus * Miami Cultural Center * Santa Maria de Laredo (church) * Professor James Gellar * University of Tallahassee * The Beginning of the End (website) * Sword of John the Revelator * Doomsday Killer Investigation Trivia * Although Travis' driver license said that he lived at 1028 Vanderan St., Dexter voiced that he lived at 1742 Vanderan St. ("The Angel of Death") * He is the only main antagonist who attempted to kill all the main characters, through the Wormwood attack. * Since Professor James Gellar is the personification of his inner self, Travis is the only character besides Dexter Morgan whose thoughts are shown to the audience. * He is the final victim from whom that Dexter creates a blood slide. *Unlike the other main antagonists, he never visits the Miami Metro Homicide Department. However, he still has involvement with the department through Beth Dorsey in her attempted attack with Wormwood. * He is the only antagonist who never calls Dexter by his real name. Instead he refers to him as The False Prophet or The Beast. * He is the fourth antagonist to be a major threat to more than one main character. He attempted to kill Dexter by casting him into Lake of Fire, to shoot and burn alive Angel Batista, and to sacrifice Harrison Morgan during the eclipse. * Travis Marshall and Arthur Mitchell are the only main antagonists who the viewers do not see express emotion when they are killed by Dexter Morgan. Travis' expression is not shown when Dexter stabs him in the chest, as the camera rotates to Debra Morgan who walks in and witnesses Dexter killing Travis. * Interestingly, he shares the same surname with a previous victim of Dexter, Gene Marshall. A relationship between the two is unlikely, however. * Travis was the last victim to have a blood slide taken (although it was lost and did not go into the blood slide box). Later, Dexter destroyed his slide box, and no longer took blood trophies. * Travis is the second main antagonist of the series to appear in all episodes of the season and appear in all as a threat, with the first main antagonist having those traits being Arthur Mitchell in Season Four. * Interestingly, Travis and Arthur were both religious and mentally unstable individuals. They each changed the status quo for Dexter in some way. (Arthur killed Dexter's wife, Rita Morgan, while Travis' death saw to Debra finding out Dexter's true nature.) * Travis is also the first main antagonist to appear in the following season (although as a corpse), discounting Brian Moser, who appeared in Season Two and Season Six as Dexter's inner dialogue. * The Seven Headed Serpent' '''is one of the shorter Tableaus, only spanning mostly in the episode "Those Kinds of Things" and continuing partially in" A Horse of a Different Color." * The Four Horsemen' spans the duration of the episodes "Once Upon A Time...," :Smokey and the Bandit" and "A Horse of a Different Color." * The Angel of Death is one of the shorter Doomsday Tableaus, spanning the duration of the episodes "A Horse of a Different Color" and then the aptly named "The Angel of Death. * The Whore of Babylon is roughly the longest Tableau to complete in Season Six, spanning the duration of the following episodes: "The Angel of Death," "Just Let Go," "Nebraska" and "Sins of Omission." Theme Music '''Note: The track is ripped from audio coming from Season Six and contains some sound effects and voice. * The first theme is featured prominently as a tune played on an organ. The track symbolizes Travis' personality, showing his darkness, while matching the religious theme of the season. The theme ends with a dramatic effect. * The second theme has slight chorus usage and is more traumatic. It is heard in "A Horse of a Different Color' just before Erin Baer is killed and again in "Get Gellar" when Dexter discovers that Professor Gellar has been dead all along. TV Appearances Season Six: *"Those Kinds of Things" *"Once Upon a Time..." *"Smokey and the Bandit' *"A Horse of a Different Color" *"The Angel of Death' *"Just Let Go" *"Nebraska" *"Sin of Omission" *"Get Gellar" *"Ricochet Rabbit" *"Talk to the Hand" *'This is the Way the World Ends" (killed) Season Seven: *"Are You...?" (Corpse) Season Six The season's theme is of light and darkness, as well as religion. The persona of Professor James Gellar is the darkness in Travis Marshall's life, while his sister is the light. This is similar to the way that Brian Moser represents the darkness inside Dexter, while Harry Morgan is the opposite. * "Those Kinds of Things" Professor James Gellar and Travis Marshall are boating through a Florida swamp. Under a crimson moon, they search for a female freshwater snake, pregnant with at least seven snakelets.' '''Travis easily catches one, holding it with no fear. Gellar approves of the catch, as babies are seen moving within the snake. '''The Bowls of Wrath' On the following day, both Travis and Gellar wait across the street from a fruit stand run by vendor, Omar Rivera. When traffic clears, Travis pulls out a bag from his car and walks over to greet Omar. Omar turns and asks Travis what he needs, to which Travis replies with a request for oranges. Omar uses the Spanish word for the fruit and turns to get them. Travis sets down his bag and removes a sword. While Omar's back is turned, Travis approaches him speaking the following quotation: "In the midst of the street was the tree of life, which bares twelve manner of fruit and yielded her fruit every month". He attacks Omar and drags him behind the fruit stand down a hill. He kills Omar, disembowels him, and replaces the intestines with the baby snakes. He then sews up the victim with the symbol for Alpha and Omega. Dexter Morgan is called to a bizarre crime scene where a fruit vendor has gone missing. He arrives to find Vince Masuka, Detective Debra Morgan, Joey Quinn, in addition to a stream of students anxious for the Intern level position. Dexter examines the intestines left within the scale, which later Detective Mike Anderson claims to be a sign of judgement.Mike Anderson during Briefing; Episode 604: A Horse of a Different Color Dexter follows a blood trail down behind the vendor stand, while detailing the event. He describes how the victim was struck from behind, dragged, and then stabbed to death before being disemboweled on the ground. (In regards to the intestines, there is a hidden message within them that isn't discovered at that point.A Horse of a Different Color) The Seven-Headed Serpent The body of Omar Rivera later washes up on shore. a jogger calls it in, and Dexter Morgan is again on scene to investigate. The same team as before is present, with the addition of Vince's chosen top pick, Peter, who is photographing the body. Debra and Quinn joke about the choice, thinking that Vince would rather have the attractive girl, Ryan Chambers. Vince replies that he chose the person with the highest test scores. There is a symbol stitched into the victim's stomach, and Quinn informs them that it is Greek for Alpha and Omega. Then the stomach begins to move, which intrigues everyone. Dexter cuts open a bit of the stitching and seven baby snakes begin to escape from within. He proceeds to bag the snakes, while the nearby assistant, Peter, faints. Vince bids goodbye to the passed out intern and, to himself, welcomes, "Little miss hottie." Debra wonders if the symbol and the snakes are a message or a warning. Later, Gellar and Travis walk out to a dock, looking upon the river as they quote following: Gellar: "I' stood upon the sands of the sea and I saw a serpent rise up out of the sea, having seven heads." Travis: "And upon his heads the name of blasphemy." Travis: "So it's begun?" Gellar: "Yes, it's begun."'' Gellar begins to smile and laugh a little bit before proudly patting Travis on his shoulders. Their first message properly sent, the two men ready themselves for the next more complex ritual: The Four Horseman. * '''"Once Upon a Time" As both men carry trash bags up to a church, Gellar remarks that they will be ready soon. Travis informs Gellar that he may be late the next day, and Gellar admonishes him for not telling him sooner. Gellar reminds Travis that they have to find "another." In a louder tone, Travis replies that he knows that. As Travis turns, his trash bag falls open, revealing mannequin parts which come tumbling out. Gellar scolds Travis, "Now look what you've done!" Travis apologizes and begins to pick up the pieces. Gellar expresses his doubt about relying on Travis, and Travis reassures him. Then Gellar picks up a mannequin head, inspects it fondly, and tells it, "Hello." The next night, Travis stealthily enters a house and heads to the kitchen. He approaches a woman and gently taps her arm. Extremely startled, she exclaims, "God Damn It." Travis rebukes her, stating that she shouldn't say that word. The woman then hugs Travis, who is revealed to be her brother. Travis' older sister, Lisa Marshall, serves him dinner while the two discuss why he hasn't been around lately. He admits that it is because of his work and she sighs, feeling that it's taxing him. Lisa talks about her job as an elementary art teacher, and then mentions that a flock of dead birds were found up north. Lisa: "They think it's the end of the world, or something." Travis: "What if it were?" She laughs and brings out a tub of ice cream she wants to share with her brother. He urges her that he needs to go but she insists that he stay, blow off work for once to spend time with her. He then begins to mention that it's before something started but doesn't finish, telling her it's nothing. She laments on how they used to be able to spend time together, talk and how she wants to spend time with her baby brother. Eventually he gives in and agrees to spend time there tonight, effectively not meeting up with Gellar this night. Travis arrives at the church where Gellar is sitting at alter, watching over a fire while heating a rod. He asks where Travis was last night and he replies by telling him he was at his sister's, that she was worried about him. Gellar informs him that she "can't be saved" but Travis goes on to say that she's a good person and all that he has. Gellar turns and says it isn't true, that he has him and God now...but stands up with rod in hand and says that he needs to be reminded of that. The rod, heated and able to burn, prepares Travis to accept punishment for what he did...but instead of using it on Travis, he places it upon his own arm and starts burning it. (Later, a burn mark is seen on Travis's arm. Travis tries to prevent this, grabbing both of his hands and trying to remove the rod from burning Gellar's forearm. He then starts to lower himself and beg for forgiveness, to prove himself worthy. Gellar says that it is his responsibility to watch over Travis, not his sister's or anyone else. The same night Travis targets his next victim, setting himself up along the jogging path of the man he's after. He is seen sitting on the ground, grasping his ankle in pain and when the man (Nathan Roberts) arrives asking what's wrong he claims that he sprained his ankle. When Nathan approaches to try and assist, Travis grabs a nearby rock and smashes it over his head...bringing him back to the church. Gellar approaches and observes the deed, smiling once more towards Travis as he has proven himself and Travis smiles back. * "Smokey and the Bandit" During the daytime, Nathan the newly made captive is struggling to break free from the shackle holding him to the ground. He's inside a dusty room, with an old wooden door behind him with a loop used for a handle. The door opens and in comes Travis, listening to him beg to be set free but he tells him that he must first beg for forgiveness. Nathan then apologizes to Travis, who disregards that notion and says that he must apologize to God, not him. Travis kneels down, calmly saying that he needs to beg for this forgiveness and be sincere, otherwise this will get a lot worse for him. He stands up and leaves Nathan to remain shackled, spending his time working on the shackle. A little while later Travis returns, holding what appears to be a whip as he proclaims that Nathan must believe in what he's saying if he wants to get out of this, he has to believe in God and truly seek his forgiveness. As Travis stands on, he listens to Nathan cry out his regrets for everything he's ever done and begins to sympathize, placing his hand on his shoulder before choosing to leave. After the door closes, Nathan begins tugging on the chain once more. Out in the chapel area, Professor Gellar' '''tells him that Nathan is only saying that in hopes of being let go, to make him hear what he wants to hear. Travis approaches him, asking how much longer he must be made to suffer. Gellar remarks on his good heart, saying that's why he chose him but stands up to say that regardless, there is so much more at stake than one man's suffering. They must be strong while he must be pure otherwise they can't proceed, however he attempts to lift Travis' spirits by telling him that he's coming around and that it just takes time. The time that Nathan has spent trying to pull the shackle loose finally pays off when he breaks free, though still restricted by his hands being tied together. Nathan first tries the door that Travis has been using, only to find that opening it may make too much noise so he chooses an alternate path which wraps around through the main chapel area. After pushing aside a pew, he nears the entrance when he spots a horse and as it rears up upon noticing him, he falls back frightened. Shortly thereafter Travis takes him by the arm and head, showing remarkable strength as he pulls the man and throws him to the floor back in the room from before. He asks if he wants to be saved, that he has to make a choice and Nathan grovels at his feet once more begging for his life, saying that he wishes to be cleansed of his sins. Travis stands there with an expression of a man who thinks he's ready and then Professor Gellar confirms it, telling him that it's time. It's a bright sunny day during a festival of some kind, where many people are gathered on the street. Cars drive by, the sun gleams, but a thumping noise is heard in the distance. In the distance, traveling down the road are four horses, each with an apparent rider. The civilians look to these horses, confused as if this is some sort of parade but are suddenly greeted by the grotesque sight of body parts sewn together with the mannequin frames. Four riders, one man...Nathan Roberts has been "freed" and sends a message to all about the end of days. * '"A Horse of a Different Color"' Dexter Morgan, who bore interest in the "snakes victim" when he visited the crime scene beforehand, now walks onto a scene like he's never seen before. Even he, a man who is on the fence over belief in a higher power remarks "Jesus Christ!" when he witnesses a horse walking around with body parts attached to it (namely, the head of Nathan Roberts at first). He walks through the crime scene, looking at the spectacle as he meets with his sister Lieutenant Debra Morgan, filling her first time on scene in her new position. He is reminded of his brother Brian Moser while remarking on the "wicked rodeo", caught off guard by Deb thinking the same thing. Except when he envisions the imagination behind these killings, she states the brutality of it. Debra: ''"Same sick fuck, two different killings." She leads him to one of the horses, detailing the symbol for "Alpha and Omega" which relates the previous Snakes Victim to this new murder. Forgetting her position as Lieutenant, she snaps at Joey Quinn who was simply providing his report along with Sergeant Angel Batista and Vince Masuka. Batista confirms to the two of them that a local stable about a mile from their location reported four horses missing, Quinn says that patrol will be on their way within the hour and Masuka reports that all body parts are the same blood type (B+), feeling that they are all from a single victim. Dexter wonders what killer is trying to tell them, when Detective Mike Anderson approaches with an answer. Mike: "He's saying it's the end of the world, something like that. Four horseman of the apocalypse; white, red, pale and black. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out. The killer is showing us a scene from the Book of Revelation" The others aren't instantly taken by Mike but Debra introduces him nonetheless, learning from Mike that this is a scene from the Book of Revelation, relating religious motive in addition to the symbol for Alpha and Omega. She inquires about the snakes but Mike says he isn't sure about it, that he'll have to research more data to figure out the situation. She then tells Masuka and Batista to head to the stables for info while Dexter and Vince take care of the body. Dexter relates the killing to that of his "tribe", being as the killer chopped up the body parts much like himself and his brother but doesn't understand exactly what this is. Dexter: "Whoever did this seems to be a member of my tribe...but this is A Horse of a Different Color. What is this?" Dexter handles his observation of the corpse, and his movements and expression suggest a keen interest and almost thrill from this experience. He moves body part to body part together to form a completed puzzle and even picks up the decapitated head placing it to finish the structure while Deb gives somewhat of a nauseated look. Dexter Morgan confirms that the kill wound (located on the chest) was the same as that for Omar Rivera (the Snakes Victim), then states the same insignia being used for both crimes. Debra proceeds to ask about the cuts on the body, what could have caused it with Dexter suggesting a bone saw. Something catches his attention, a small object stuck under the left eyelid of the victim. Using a pair of tweezers, he obtains a small note and opens it up revealing the numbers "1242". Puzzled by it, he grins to Debra as he ponders on whether the other victim also has a similar message on his body. He looks over the corpse but finds nothing anywhere on him, even though Debra suggests other locations on the corpse such as the mouth. She asks what they could be missing and once again he smirks, remembering what's not in him: the intestines. Having them wheeled in on a cart, Dexter open one of the intestines while comparing this to looking through a cereal box for the prize. He manages to locate another message, which reads "1237."' Dexter and Debra question what the numbers mean in the following comments: Dexter: ''"'1237 and 1242, what do you think it means?"'' Debra: "That I've only been Lieutenant for a week and there's already some game-playing sick as fuck serial killer for me to catch?" Dexter: "Technically he's not a serial killer...yet. Serial killing involves the murder of several people in three or more separate events. So far our guy's only done two." Debra: "Are you trying to make me feel better...or worse?" In the Investigation Room, Dexter works over the code with his own mathematical interpretation on a notepad. He works over the fact that when Brian sent him a message, they were encoded specifically for him but puts faith in himself that he should be able to crack this code as well. Debra then reintroduces Mike Anderson just for the few who haven't met him yet and he begins to do a run through on the boards of what he's compiled information wise. He begins to explain his theory that the killer is reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation, sayings that there is a lot of brutal imagery to choose from. He's cut off by a sudden interruption by the always timely Vince Masuka, who states that traces of oxidized iron (rust) in the victim's corpse and based on the fact that iron hasn't been used in weapons for centuries, Dexter then expresses his curiosity in what kind of weapon could have been used and Masuka says that it was likely an ancient sword of some type. Deb tells Masuka to work on that then lets Mike continue. Mike says that the killer has given them three tableaus (theatrical term for a picturesque group of people or objects) in the intestines on the scale, the snakes victim and the four horseman. The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse are described in Revelation 6, verse 1 through 8 while the Snakes are mentioned in Revelation 13: "And I stood upon the sand of the sea and saw a serpent rise out of the sea having seven heads". He makes an interesting hypothesis of the intestines meaning, suggesting that they are a symbol for God's judgement on the human race (as the intestines were left on the scale at the fruit stand). Dexter then begins to realize based on the numbers of 1237 and 1242, that they in fact have a difference of 5 and the murders took place five days apart. Batista then suggests that if they're counting up to something, then it must be the end of the world. It's then that she tells Batista and Quinn to round up any ends time fanatics while also finally dubbing the murderer: The Doomsday Killer. Professor Gellar and Travis Marshal'l' are spending their time eating (at least Travis is) at a restaurant discussing the recent Four Horseman incident in the street. He sits back calmly, referencing the fear in everyone's minds and body language from hearing about that incident. He begins to explain that soon everyone will understand what they're trying to accomplish but Travis' focus is on the pretty young waitress named Erin Baer behind Gellar. He asks him if he's paying attention, which Travis notes that people are afraid and Gellar sighs, saying that yes the girl is pretty but they really have to stay focused. Travis looks at him for a moment and asks if he should ask her out, with Gellar replying if that's what he wants. Erin comes over to their table as she greets him by name and pours him some more tea, smiling the whole time before walking away. She doesn't seem to note Gellar's existence at this point. Dexter Morgan, while at his apartment, begins investigating a series of printouts regarding the Book of Revelation by John the Revelator. He notes the swarms of locusts, bowls of wrath and in feeling that religion was meant to be comforting why anyone would believe in these darker portions of faith. He's interrupted in his research by his sister, Debra Morgan who is preparing herself for the press conference regarding the Doomsday Killer and the Four Horseman Case from earlier. She frustrates herself with catching Doomsday while dealing with her duties as Lieutenant, Dexter encourages her that she'll find a way to do it, as she always does. Regarding a second car accident that occurred in Dexter hunting down Walter Kenney, he returns to get a second estimate on new repairs for his vehicle from Brother Sam. While working over the numbers, Dexter picks up Sam's bible and flips through it to find some notes highlighted by Sam who says that every time he reads it, he finds something new. Dexter says that he's started reading the bible for work, regarding their tracking of a killer in Miami whom they believe to be reenacting scenes from the Book of Revelation. Sam sighs, having heard of the Four Horseman Case and says that just because a man "believes in some crazy bullshit" and does things in the name of God...doesn't make his faith any less real. Brother Sam: "Faith man, you put it in the wrong things...fuck you up" Back at the station, Dexter Morgan looks over Angel Batista and Joey Quinn's "people of interest" regarding this case. Most of them are fanatic "end times" believers and show this belief by arguing among themselves. Meanwhile Lieutenant Debra Morgan and Captain Maria LaGuerta discuss how she can prepare for the press statement on the Four Horseman Case when she's given the suggestion of just being herself on camera. She takes it as a bit of a surprise but acknowledges it for the statement to come. Dexter remembers that Brother Sam reads the bible multiple times and finds something new. He becomes curious over the cuts made to Nathan's corpse, goes over another look at the corpse while Harry Morgan watches on. Harry makes the observation over how aggressive and brutal the cuts are, something that doesn't make sense to Dexter who admires how precise and planned the crime scenes were left. The thought runs through Harry's mind asking why such a careful man would be so reckless in dismembering the corpse and Dexter realizes that it might not just be one killer, in fact there is the possibility of two. The press conference finally happens, news about this case has to be released in some format and Lieutenant Debra Morgan is the one that has to inform the public. Starting out somewhat formal and regular, she begins to drop the standard approach and begins to ask the public for their assistance, reporting that she doesn't care about press conferences or politics, only catching the man who did this. Now with the public's knowledge that the Snakes Victim and Four Horseman Case are related, more of Professor Gellar's plan will come to light. After the conference, Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn head off to find Jeremiah Allen, one of the "nut jobs" they have to interview. Unfortunately they get a false address and end up waiting in the car, discovering that Angel's going through a mid life crisis and in addition the two men spot a blunt hidden in the new car he's picked up. The two decide to get high and have a comical moment when they finally receive the call to locate Jeremiah Allen. Professor Gellar is seen that night painting a portrait of the Angel of Death, when Travis Marshall comes up behind him to tell him of his plans for the evening. Gellar suspects he is going out on a date with Erin Baer, the waitress from earlier, and Travis says he can cancel if Gellar desires. He tells him he can do what he wishes, that they were given free will for a reason as long as he's willing to accept the consequences. Travis says he'll be back later that night and leaves, while Gellar turns to watch him. The date ends up going fairly well for Travis (in the midst he reveals that both of his parents died in an accident) and later that night he takes Erin Baer with him to his house where the two make a leap in romantic interests by sleeping together. For some reason, Gellar is actually in his house and watches on through the crack in the door, a look of disappointment in his eyes as he sees what Travis decided on. Debra Morgan is praised for her work by Deputy Chief Thomas Matthews for her performance in the press conference. Something she didn't expect but she accepts nonetheless, while later on she is informed by Sergeant Angel Batista and Detective Joey Quinn about a new lead they've discovered from the man they interviewed, Jeremiah Allen. Jeremiah Allen is obsessed with a revelation expert known as James Gellar, a name that Detective Mike Anderson is familiar with as a Professor from the University of Tallahassee. He brings up a website that he had previously researched (www.beginning-of-the-end.com, not a real site, show purpose only) which depicts the end of days by Gellar's point of view. Angel tells them that they can't find Gellar because he went "underground", three years ago he was accused of stealing an Ancient Sword that originally belonged to John the Revelator, the man responsible for writing Revelations. Debra figures the sword was likely the one Vince Masuka suggested could have been used in the murders. The following morning Travis awakens and moves through his house until he spots Erin tied up on the floor. He moves to her, telling Gellar that he doesn't want this but Gellar scolds him in the fact that he "shouldn't have defiled her" and now she must be apart of God's plan now. Travis, angry at the decision, looks down and leaves the area while Gellar observes his next victim. Another sunny day in Miami, except this time while Dexter Morgan watches over his son Harrison after a surgery, a call comes in from his sister Debra to check out a crime scene in Coral Gables, FL at the Botanical Gardens where an Alpha and Omega Symbol was found outside the property. Dexter drives to Gables and arrives on scene, observing the next Alpha and Omega symbol this time made out of Dead Fish. A droplet of blood on some nearby shrubbery catches Dexter's attention and he moves with the others into the Green House. Debra manages to spot someone strung up and opens the door while Angel Batista, Dexter and a few officers enter the area. Erin Baer tries her best to warn the others not to get too close and Debra Morgan catches on, standing still as she manages to spot the trip wire. Unfortunately, one of the fellow officers does not and as Debra calls out telling her not to move any further she trips the wire and the trap mechanism on Erin Baer's support harness releases. In an event that takes place in only five seconds, her body falls down while the collar around her neck punctures her jugular, her arms strung up to either side attached to angel wings while blood trickles down her neck. Unfortunately for her...she has become the Angel of Death. Although it's not entirely over with her death, a strange sound can be heard from within the green house, something Dexter begins to notice as he informs everyone to quiet down. Angel Batista inquires over the source while Dexter leads them to a nearby cupboard, which Angel prepares to open while having his gun ready. He looks to Dexter to see if he's ready, then opens it. Suddenly a swarm of at least a thousand locust free themselves from the cupboard, covering the entire green house while spreading out evenly. One of them lands on Dexter's arm and he picks it up, looking in awe at this sight before making his own exit. Angel and Debra stay behind, as well as the two officers. He walks out calmly while the locusts follow him and force everyone outside to cower down to get out of there way. Dexter while looking around manages to spot someone, a man standing there among all those that would hide. Standing in the back, but looking up with a sense of true belief is Travis Marshall. He doesn't see Dexter and rather marvels at the sight before him, smiling as the locusts fly around and up into the air. Dexter can see it though in this man, something he saw before in Brother Sam someone who truly believes. Dexter dubs this man Doomsday Number 2. Little does he realize that there is only one Doomsday Killer. * "The Angel of Death" During the middle ages it was believed that the outcome of nearly all Earthly events was decided by angels...either Light or Dark. I'm quite certain that face I saw in the crowd was of the Dark variety... - Dexter Morgan, regarding Travis Marshall. Dexter returns to the forensics labs to investigate any information he can obtain from the wings used on Erin Baer. While he feels certain that the face he saw in the crowd (that of Travis') was likely connected to the murders, this newcomer chose to remain anonymous by leaving no trace evidence that could help Dexter or the department pinpoint his location or identity. An idea occurs to him to cut through the layer of wings and examine it for clues, noticing a small repair that was almost skin-like. He cuts a square off with his scalpel and observes it, believing this piece may help him identify the man in the crowd. Back at Santa Maria de Laredo, Travis and Gellar are seen on their knees at the alter praying before the statue of Christ on a cross. Travis looks over to his professor to notice an odd sight: blood trickling down from his forehead which forces Travis to look away for a moment then back to see the blood has vanished. Gellar realizes that Travis isn't paying attention to the statue of Christ and tells him to keep his "Eyes on God". After they say amen, Gellar asks Travis to help him up, which he does, and is informed that it's time for them to go hunting. Travis says that he thought that they had more time, but Gellar asks if he still can't hear God talking to him. Travis admits that he's been fasting and praying for days only that God remains silent to him while his own voice bounces around in his head. Gellar walks up to him and says that it's a good thing he's around, because their task is to find The Whore of Babylon. Dexter Morgan continues his investigation into the type of material he cut from the Angel Wing, returning an exact match to what he believed it to be: A polyvinyl acetate polymer dissolved in toluene (in other words, a type of unique glue). By analyzing the data, he's able to find that the backing is calfskin, together revealed to be used in ancient manuscript restoration which is a sure clue in identifying the face (Travis) he saw in the crowd at The Angel of Death crime scene. Vince Masuka arrives to tell Dexter to get to the Investigation Room immediately, his sister demanded their audience. He tells him he'll be there in a minute and as he gives a final look at the screen, he states, "This is no amateur". Dexter arrives, hearing his sister say that she's glad he could finally join them. and she does a run-down on DDK's most recent victim, Erin Baer. She was a 29-year-old waitress who worked at the Glass House Cafe at the Miami Cultural Center. Dexter notes the location in his mind, thinking that may be just the place his "mystery person" may be working at or at least it could provide him some clues as to his whereabouts. Deb then states that she has "Unis" (uniformed officers) plastering pictures of Professor Gellar everywhere they can to get the word out on him, see if anyone's seen him. Detective Mike Anderson says he'll take lead on that and then when Deb asks where they are on the Revelation side of this investigation, Mike brings forth his findings. He says that "between the trumpet flowers placed around her, the locusts,and the iconography of an angel", that the Doomsday Killer was most likely referencing Revelation - Chapters 8 through 10. Deb asks him if he has any idea why their entrance trigger Erin's death, that typically a Serial killer wishes to do the kills themselves feeling that's the whole point. He proceeds to grab a bible and explain the following passage: Mike: "There is a passage which reads: 'You must go back and report your message to many peoples, and nations and languages and kings.'" Deb: "So I'm guessing we're those people" *Mike nods* Dexter: *Inner dialogue* "It seems his message is more important than the thrill..." Deb proceeds to ask if they found anything from the ME's Office (Medical Examiner) and Sergeant Angel Batista says that they reported traces of spermicide (a type of chemical used to prevent reproduction during sexual activity, usually distributed within spermicidal condoms) and Detective Joey Quinn states that the ME believes the victim slept with someone who uses spermicidal condoms. Deb wonders if she had sex before she was kidnapped, Quinn thinks maybe it was Gellar but Dexter personally believes that it was Gellar's accomplice (Travis Marshall). They continue to say they'll try and contact Gellar's last contact, Clarissa Porter and follow up on that lead...while Deb asks the "lab boys" what they have. Vince Masuka says that the fish and locusts were all local but he does say that they were able to find a third number on Erin Baer (lodged in her esophagus) and shows it to Deb along with the other numbers, this one being "1244". Deb runs through the numbers in her mind when a new character speaks up... This is the first time Louis Greene is shown, where he says that he has done some checking on the numbers' usage in the Book of Revelation only to be interrupted by Debra. She asks who he is and Vince states that his name is Louis Greene, the "latest and greatest intern from his forensics class". He informs the team that Louis is up to date with the Doomsday Killer Investigation, allowing him to continue despite the question about where Ryan Chambers went (quickly dismissing it by saying she's gone, wanting to excuse the reason to protect himself and avoid humiliation). Louis begins to describe that numerology is covered extensively in Revelation, however the only number that's repeatedly referenced (in the thousands) is 1260. Mike and Sergeant Angel Batista bounce the idea around wondering what exactly this is counting up to, while Louis suggests the "end of the world, the Rapture..." as suggestions. Debra asks Dexter Morgan if he has anything on the wings, who reluctantly lies that he hasn't found anything (which is a cover so he can investigate the the man in the crowd) that forces Deb to have her guys search for some more info, dismissing the meeting. Dexter Morgan makes the trip out to the Miami Cultural Center in search of the man he saw previously. He creates a lie when he approaches the Docent here, saying that he "accidentally poked a hole" in a portrait that belongs to his boss. Before he can finish, the Docent leads him to a room with a projector playing a movie on art restoration. Dexter feels this won't help him but the Docent insists that he watch the video regardless, so Dexter sits down (feeling as if he's getting nowhere) when he notices the familiar face right there in the movie. He figures out that he works in the Museum, but gets a call from Detective Mike Anderson to visit a beach house to go over a crime scene. Dexter asks the Docent the name of the man in the film, but she tells him to be silent and pay attention to the film, which forces him to walk out feeling that she's the "worst Docent ever." Professor Gellar and Travis are sitting at a bar in a nightclub, and Travis can't keep his eyes off the dancing women. Gellar tells his it's okay because God gave man the desire to look at women, but the devil makes women dress "like that." Travis says it is sad that all those people are doomed, and they don't realize it. Gellar tells Travis that he is very sensitive and that's why he was chosen by God. They notice Gellar's face on a newspaper and Gellar tells Travis he will have to capture the next victim alone. After one failed attempt by Travis they capture another woman, Holly Benson, by hitting her with a car (which breaks her arm). Meanwhile, Dexter breaks into Travis's apartment and steals a page from his bible to match the numbers. "I understand the urge to end someone's life, but what is this fascination with ending the world?" ~Dexter Angel Batista and Joey Quinn travel to Tallahassee to question Clarissa Porter. She fiercely defends him. Joey ends up spending the night with her, and the next morning Professor Gellar's notebook describing the tableaus are found in her apartment. Later on, Travis is seen getting inside in his vehicle and suddenly Dexter wraps his garrote wire around him, holding Travis in an asphyxiation state. When confronted by Dexter, Travis 'admits' that he could not kill the victims and that Gellar was the one who killed all of them. After hearing this, Dexter lets him go, hoping that Travis will soon lead him to Gellar (the one who really deserves his table). *"[[Episode 606: Just Let Go|'Just Let Go']]"' *"[[Episode 607: Nebraska|'Nebraska]]"' *"[[Episode 608: Sin of Omission|'Sin of Omission]]"' * '"Get Gellar" Dexter finds out that Gellar had been murdered by Travis years ago (having his corpse stuffed in a freezer), and that Travis' master was only hallucinated. * "Ricochet Rabbit" * "[[Episode 611: Talk to the Hand|'Talk to the Hand']]" After everything Travis put him through, Dexter prepares a kill room and awaits Travis, who arrives moments later near the docks. They end up struggling and Travis knocks Dexter over and injects him with his own tranquilizer. Travis then ties an unconscious Dexter to a life raft adrift in the ocean, with explosives and gasoline surrounding it. When Dexter awakens, he struggles and Travis comments that he was stupid to think that he could foil "God's" own plan. He then lights a match and throws into the ocean, causing the boat to explode as Travis looks on from The Slice of Life. Dexter is able to escape into the water during the last second, while Travis is confident that "The Beast" has died. However, this is proven wrong when Dexter returns and halts Travis' plan to sacrifice Harrison as 'The Lamb of God'. * "This is the Way the World Ends" Travis is appalled that Dexter survived, though he still threatens to kill Harrison, should Dexter not obey his commands. Travis asks if Dexter has any M99 with him. Dexter shows him that he does and Travis commands him to inject himself. Dexter either falsely does so or injects himself with a minuscule dose so that, when Travis is about kill Dexter, he uses his reflexes to dodge the sword, before knocking Travis unconscious and then rescuing Harrison. While strapped to an altar inside of the church, Dexter converses with Travis one last time, as he does with all of his victims and raises his blade to strike it into Travis' chest. As he does this, however, Dexter's sister Debra Morgan observes the killing and Dexter is confronted with a problem that he's never faced before - exposure of his Dark Passenger to one of the people he cares for most. Season Seven * [[Episode 701: Are You...?|'"Are You...?"']] Travis lay dead on the table as Debra stares at Dexter. She pulls her gun and questions him about what she just saw. After a heated exchange, he persuades her to lower the gun. Then he fabricates a story about what occurred. According to Dexter, Travis was hiding in the church with his sword and tried to kill Dexter when he went for one last forensic sweep. Dexter claims that he snapped, resulting in the strange way that Travis was murdered. Debra initially believes Dexter, and attempts to call the police to the scene. Dexter quickly stops her, and states reasons why she should not alert the police, for his own sake. Ultimately, Dexter convinces Dexter that the best way to protect him would be to dispose of the evidence. Debra reluctantly agrees and buys gasoline from a nearby station. Dexter fills the church with the fuel and lights Travis' corpse ablaze, with the Sword of John the Revelator thrust into his chest. Unfortunately, Dexter didn't realize that Travis' blood slide had fallen into a vent. The next day, Dexter and Miami Metro Homicide arrive to investigate the crime scene. The death of Travis is ruled a suicide. The blood slide is found by Captain Maria LaGuerta, which results in her suspicion that the Bay Harbor Butcher is still alive. She then pursues the case continuously in order to clear her old friend James Doakes' name. Gallery TravisBoat.jpg|Travis observing a pregnant Snake TravisMarshallPic1.jpg|Travis' bag rips and reveals a mannequins parts. TravisMeetsOmar.jpg|Travis meets Omar TravisKnife.jpg|Preparing to kill his victim Season_6_-_3.jpg|Dexter discovers the intestines left behind OmarPic1.jpg|The body of Omar Rivera, washed up on shore OmegaKilling1.jpg|Victim's belly with Snakes escaping sewn wound DexterS6Pic1.jpg|Dexter marvels at the oddity of this crime scene]] GellarTravisDock.jpg|Travis and Gellar at the dock TravisMarshallPic3.jpg|Travis arrives at his sister's house TravisMarshallPic7.jpg|Travis fakes hurting his ankle to catch his next victim TravisMarshallPic8.jpg|Travis standing over his newest victim TravisMarshallPic9.jpg|Travis greets his captive TravisMarshallPic11.jpg|"You need to BELIEVE what you are saying, Nathan!" TravisMarshallPic10.jpg|"You're not going anywhere until you've repented for your sins" TravisMarshallPic2.jpg|Travis and Lisa at dinner. TravisMarshallPic12.jpg TravisMarshallPic4.jpg|Travis hints at possible reasoning behind his "work". TravisMarshallPic5.jpg|Gellar observing a fire as Travis explains the previous night TravisMarshallPic6.jpg|Travis begging Gellar to stop burning himself TravisMarshallPic13.jpg|"You have to make a choice, Nathan. Do you want to be saved?" HorseLegs.jpg|The Four Horseman Commeth NathanPic1.jpg|Nathan's head on a mannequin as part of the four horseman of the apocalypse FourHorseman1.jpg DexterS6Pic2.jpg|In Awe over the scene, the imagination of the crime reminds him of his brother Brian. AlphaOmega1.jpg MikeAndersonPic1.jpg|Mike offers insight into the crime DexterS6Pic3.jpg|Dexter works with the body, trying to figure out clues Doomsday1.jpg Doomsday2.jpg DexterCode.jpg|Dexter works on a possible crack in the encoded messaging MikeAndersonPic2.jpg GellarPic10.jpg DexterS6Pic4.jpg|Dexter researching the Revelations of John BrotherSamPic14.jpg|"Lord have Mercy..Sins in the Name of God, the Devil is busy" DoomsdayPic1.jpg DoomsdayPic2.jpg|Dexter and Harry ponder over the way the body was dismembered GellarPic11.jpg|"We were given free will for a reason, Travis.." DebraS6Pic1.jpg|"All I care about is catching the fucker that did this" AngelBatistaS61.jpg|"Dude, quit staring at me...you're freaking me out!" GellarPic9.jpg|"It's happening Travis, look around us...people are afraid". Doomsday5.jpg|Gellar's website TravisMarshallPic14.jpg|One hell of a first date... GellarPic12.jpg|Gellar watches on with disapproval GellarPic13.jpg|"She's apart of God's plan now" Doomsday4.jpg|Angel and Quinn tell of their lead, Professor Gellar AlphaOmega2.jpg|"Catch of the day!" - Vince Masuka ErinBearPic1.jpg|Erin Bear strung up but alive ErinBarePic2.jpg|Erin, trying to warn the police it's a trap ErinBarePic3.jpg|Unfortunately, it's sprung and she becomes the third victim DexterS6Pic5.jpg|Dexter looks on and finally declares this kill number 3, he's a serial killer now Locusts.jpg|Locusts burst from the cupboard DexterS6Pic6.jpg|"Locusts..." DexterTravis1.jpg|Dexter spots Travis for the first time Doomsday3.jpg|Travis watches on with true belief DexterS6Pic8.jpg|Dexter struggling with the Angel Wings. DoomsdayPic5.jpg|Dexter discovers what the ingredient is. DoomsdayPic6.jpg|Gellar is the prime suspect as DDK, for now. DoomsdayPic7.jpg|Mike details info he found out about the murder. MikeAndersonPic3.jpg|More insight into the meaning behind the crime scene. DoomsdayPic8.jpg|Third number, "1244" along with the other two, "1237" and "1242" LouisGreenPic1.jpg|Louis Greene. The latest and greatest intern from my forensics class. TravisMarshallPic15.jpg|There's something about Gellar... TravisMarshallPic16.jpg|"It's a good thing I'm around because we have to find...the Whore of Babylon". DoomsdayPic9.jpg|Dexter visits the Cultural Center in search of answers TravisMarshallPic17.jpg|And he finds them, Travis works at this Museum. Are_you_dexter.jpeg|Travis, dead on the altar 2013-09-04_2200.png|"GOD has nothing to do with this. You are wrapped in plastic because I want to kill you." 2013-08-21_2239.png|Debra pointing her gun at Dexter upon seeing him murder Travis. 2013-08-21_0156.png|Dexter and Debra burning down the Church, destroying any evidence linking them to Travis' murder and making it appear as a suicide. References Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Serial killers Category:Main antagonists Category:Dexter's Attempted Victims Category:University of Tallahassee Category:Religious Characters Category:Miami Cultural Center Category:Deceased Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Characters who tried to kill Angel Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Dexter's Later Successes Category:Attempted Victims Category:Murderers by proxy Category:Characters killed in Debra's presence Category:Blood slide lost Category:Arsonists Category:Killers displaying their victims in public Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Close range killers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Characters framed by Dexter Category:Characters framed for murder Category:Characters framed for suicide Category:Characters spared by Dexter Category:Witnesses Category:Religious Cult Leaders Category:Indexter Category:Characters who've killed their sisters Category:Characters who've killed their fathers Category:Characters who've killed their mothers Category:Artists